Mixtures of dairy components for incorporation into food products are known in the food industry. These food products include nutritious drink mixes and dessert cakes such as a sponge cake soaked with a blend of three milks and then decorated with a topping. One such dessert product is marketed under the trade name known as “Tres Leches.” The dairy mix for such dessert products is prepared through laboriously blending three milk products, i.e., whole milk, sweetened condensed milk, and evaporated milk. However, such dairy mixes are difficult to prepare and require maintaining fresh inventory of the separate components, leading to storage and sanitary problems.
It is an object of this invention to provide a pourable dessert liquid product for use in food products, which provides the creaminess, consistency and the traditional flavor of the above-described food products. It is another object of this invention to provide a pourable dessert liquid product that it is ready to use, does not require laboriously mixing different milks and thus provides a more sanitary operation, and reduces metal contamination due to the elimination of extraneous product casings. In addition, it is a further object of this invention to provide a base product that can be flavored by various flavoring agents and provides nutritional advantage, e.g., that may be formulated to have no animal fat or cholesterol but still maintains comparable levels of protein to those of the dairy equivalents. It is yet another object of this invention to provide a single pourable dessert liquid product which may be either dairy or non-dairy, is freezable, is consistent in quality and overall improves the sanitary and keeping quality since only a single liquid is used with no exposure to contamination as in the case of mixing three separate milks.